fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanularae
|weaknesses = , |move = Vomit Shot |creator = Werequaza86 }} Bird Wyverns resembling gulls, the Lanularae are not for the squeamish, as their main form of offense is firing a glob of bile. This gross fluid smells horrible and can make some people very sick. Physiology Lanularae are gull-like Bird Wyverns, resembling Common Gulls in specific. They have white feathers with patches of grey on their wings. Their feathers appear to be ruffled, with a particularly large tuft around their necks and back of their heads. The males usually have puffier feathers, with the puffiest ones generally seen as more attractive among females. They have somewhat long beaks that are a dull yellow color. Lanularae's feet are also yellow, with their feathers going halfway down their upper legs, as if it was wearing shorts. Lanularae have medium length tails that are also a dark grey color. Behavior Lanularae aren't considered aggressive monsters, except for a few individuals. They have been found living in fairly large flocks and spend most of their day flying over the ocean in search of food, most commonly fish or Epioth. They mainly roost as the sun sets and sleep on large cliffs and rocks. When it comes time for breeding however, this is when the Lanularae become more dangerous. Males are agitated as they attempt to show their strength for females, and females guard their nests with every ounce of strength they have. When they pair off, they separate from the rest of the flock and raise their young in solitude. Abilities Lanularae can use most physical attacks that other bird wyverns use. It has a powerful kick that can send hunters flying. When performing a tail whip, Lanularae will spin once, and then perform a bite where hunters would normally roll when dodging a tail whip, spinning all the way around. It'll perform a kick as it leaps forward as well, usually doing this twice in a row. The main feature of Lanularae's abilities though, is when it spits up a gross bile-like substance. This substance is foul smelling and causes the soiled status. In rare cases it has given hunters a wide variety of diseases, some of which can put an easy end to one's career. Lanularae will spit one-three globs of bile as it backs up, and sometimes lobs them into the air. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 100-410 HR Defense: 280-590 GR Defense: 550-760 Fire: 0 Water: 25 Thunder: -25 Ice: -10 Dragon: 10 Skills: Bio Master, Negate Hunger, Recovery Down G Rank Skills: Bio Master, Keep Run, Recovery Down Gunner LR Defense: 50-205 HR Defense: 140-295 GR Defense: 330-465 Fire: 5 Water: 30 Thunder: -20 Ice: -5 Dragon: 15 Skills: Bio Master, Negate Hunger, Recovery Down G Rank Skills: Bio Master, Keep Run, Recovery Down Weapons Sword and Shield Seabird Slice Gull Gash Lance Sea's Door Ocean's Gate Hunting Horn Surging Current Crashing Waves Insect Glaive Warm Breeze Harsh Winds Heavy Bowgun Summer's Coast Ocean's Edge Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Lanularae's head, tail, and wings can be wounded *Lanularae takes some ideas from an old Bird Wyvern concept the creator has abandoned Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Werequaza86